ADgee75
AD, or ADgee,(Full Name : ADgee Persson) is a Fakegee that was born from Xansee and Zangolio.His brother is ADlleo and the second brother of ADwheeo. His cousin is RmGee and his sister is ADrigee.His father is Zangolio and his mother is Xansee. Note : ADlleo is not really AD's brother.AD meet a Malleo clone and asked him to be his brother and the Malleo clone accepted. His real brother is lost. (However, ADlleo is still considered AD's real brother.) (In AD 's If NourGodly Lost his Knife Geetube Video portrait, Nour is definitely sad, and his eyes are no longer blue). Once in the history, AD was alone, and felt unimportant. He later met Achilleegee, he wanted his soul and AD denied. AD fought Achilleegee and almost died.After a time,he expierenced with a demon and his soul changed making him half-demon (as a curse). OBEY AD,DESTROY DA! SWAGALICIOUS! ''-AD.He also loves cheese. He cant be stopped if seeing cheese and even when eating it. He joined the League of Weegees.He has a Normal Mode,Insane Mode,Crazy Mode , Rage Mode and ??? Mode (Really really reallly insane, Dificulty : GASFSD fQRFGFFEW! (Ultimately Insane) ).Watchout,Girls and Boys,ive got a weapon.This time is not a random one.Watchout,admins and bureaucrats,because this time I'm overpowered.With my Ultimatum ,all you bad***s,im gonna turn you into ashes.The Ultimatum can even blow a skyscrape. I'm gonna leave you peeled as an ape.(AD Rap Part 1). Weegeepedia Rap Once upon in a year,a new wiki was created. The wiki first was empty, no articles in sight.But then, an admin started making pages,new characters born.Then the wiki started growing and growing. The Mario fad has kept all the same.But our wiki will keep growing fame. Then the articles,in the roleplays in chat,started to gain life.The others memes beat us,but we will keeping making pages. If the others wikis are famous,we keep going until the Weegee meme is the best meme ever.This is Weegeepedia. '' (Weegeepedia Song - Part 1). Powers Mega-Burp - Eats a lot of cheese and makes a bigger burp Meteor Fall - Elevates in sky and falls and strikes like a meteor making a fire ring in sky or space.Similar to the Sonic Rainboom. D.M.F - Goes outside Trolliverse and does the same than the Meteor Fall but charges his body of power and makes a fire explosion in sky making two fire rings. Ender-Teleport - When he was born, Endergee DNA fell on him giving him Endergee powers. Mindread - He can read people's mind in a radius of 10 centimeters (not overpowered) Demon Powers - Due to him turning half-demon,he has these. (not as powerful as Pureegee's powers). His Fakegees Hediumeegee Ternigee Magneegee (Not to be confused with Magneehee) Trifeegee Triforcegee Lleegee Animatreegee Animatralleo Artistgee Future Soilder AD form with system updates and weapons - Cool Glasses. -Super-fast flying abbilty. -Can scan the area and block the attack coming from his blind spot. -At the time,when someone shoots him with something,he will make purple energy shield block the attack. -Smarter and better teleportiation -Can shoot arrows, swords, axes, pickaxes, hoes, dynamite, missiles, bullets...etc. -Can use his enchanted fists to blow up a titan robot. -Can now use two machine guns at a time. -When wearing off the glasses,his stare will send the enemies into spaces. -Has an new mode: Immune System.In this mode,AD will be completely immune but only works if using the Sapphire Gem or Ruby Gem. -More coming soon.... Things he did (as he remembers) -Almost blew up a whole lair. -Released a Chain Chomp. -Scribbled the whole universe. Quotes ''Swagalicious Well done,Captain obvious Leeeerooooy Jeeeenkiiiiiiins HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A NOOB??!!!?? Alright,lets do this,man! Holy mother of cow SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP Now we officially done it Category:Fakegees Category:AD Family Category:Armageddongee's Army Category:Fathers Category:AD Army Category:Lalleo School Students Category:League of Weegees Category:Recolors Category:People who Love Cheese Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:User Fakegees Category:Rappers